


Painted Universe

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader never wanted the life that she had, spending the majority of it as an object that belonged to the Collector. After she escaped she finds her new home on Earth going to the only man she knew that will keep her safe. - AUWarnings:  cursing, blood, indications of abuse, blood





	1. Chapter 1

There is not a lot of information that you know about yourself practically leaving in the glass container to be shown as an artifact to whoever was willing to pay. You wished that there was a restriction for others that did not allow anyone else to come inside, however you weren’t that lucky. You were never lucky because you weren’t a lucky baby being born different in the deep universe where you were sold to the man who you sometimes thought admired you, that wasn’t the case. 

They called him the Collector and you were one of his prices with the whole universe painted on your delicate skin, it never stopped moving and it showed everything, every planet, and every star covering your whole back reaching all the way to the sides of your ribs. That was the only thing that made you special in his eyes the girl who carried the universe on her skin, but you weren’t just that you were so much more and you weren’t even aware of it.

 

It was hard for you to be normal to pretend like you were normal. It helped that you were a quick learner and that you possessed almost all the informations that Collector knew ready to sell, but life on Earth was nothing that you have imagined. Apparently, you couldn’t work without proper documents or get a job without school education, nothing that you had. However, you had money and you had help. It wasn’t a person that would help you it would be the things that you would see in your dreams. People on Earth called that vision or something like that and those visions were glimpses of your near future. That actually lead you to where you were now sitting in the classroom with a bunch of fifteen years old while you were more than hundreds of years old. However, the only place where you actually fitted in was in high school and that really didn’t help you in any way.  You were timid, always on the edge, always stressed that you will be brought back to the Collector from whom you barely managed to escape.

˝Y/N, you will work with Peter on the project˝, you only nodded tugging at the edges of your oversized sweater. Looking as you were ready to run away Peter approach your desk placing his hand on your shoulder to gain your attention after calling your name. Immediately you flinched almost falling from your chair. You would do that often disconnect from your surroundings and it never helped you when somebody would call you by your name because it actually wasn’t yours. Until you came to Earth you didn’t have a name you were just an object.

˝Are you okay?˝ Peter was worried as he sat in the seat beside you.

˝I’m alright, Parker. You just startled me.˝ You rubbed your fingers together as you stared at the table where your notebook was open.

˝Are you sure?˝

Before you could answer Peter looked at you in shock and soon you realized why. The warm blood was firstly dripping from your nose before it started to bleed heavily. You knew what was about to come and before you could excuse yourself you could see on his face that he saw.  In times like this, the times of your weakness when you would try to survive the pain that went through your body the color in your eyes would become more intense with a bit of purple pigment reaching to the surface.

You couldn’t change what he has seen nor could you stay in the classroom any longer as the teacher came to approach you before she could say anything you run through the doors leaving your books behind.

When you reached the grass filled where nobody was around you, you stop holding yourself back throwing up the blood. Falling to your knees the grass around you was turning red. Your body shook even after you sat back on your knees giving yourself a moment to calm down. Wiping away the blood from your mouth you headed to the place you lived knowing that soon enough your blood will be tested and people will come after you.

You were lying on the slightly ripped mattress placed in the corner of a small room next to the windows from where you could stare outside. You placed it there so that you could see stars when you are not able to sleep. The room was really small next to your mattress there was a wooden table and close to it a kitchen which you never used due to broken devices and behind a heavy material of curtain where should be doors was a bathroom. It wasn’t the best place to stay, but it was yours at least to the end of the month when you will need to pay rent. You lived here for around two years and it was the only home you ever had, however, you weren’t attached to it, you knew better. There was always something after you and in no matter of time, you will be placed in another cage.

You were asleep at least on the edge of being asleep and aware of your surroundings. Knowing that you should have already left you were more anxious. You wanted to leave, but after what happened today your body was too tired for a long run which will begin very soon, actually sooner than you thought.

˝They are here,˝ your eyes snapped open hearing your own voice warning you. Reaching to the side you grabbed a dark hoodie pulling it over your head you were startled by the loud noise coming from your door. After taking your already packed back you moved to the other window across the room stepping on the fire steps only to stop when a masked person was already standing there.

˝We won’t hurt you.˝ Those were the first words he said before slowly approaching only to stop when you lifted your hand for him to back off. He was dressed in a pretty weird tight suit that had a spider on it. You knew who it was, so you knew that iron man must be close as well.

˝I know that you think so,˝ You looked over the railing seeing a dozen of soldiers dressed in black in front of the building.

˝We are the good guys.˝

You could hear in his voice that he meant every word he said, but you knew that not every prison looks the same, but it still is a prison and you couldn’t afford it to be taken. ˝But still you came for me,˝ taking a deep breath you smiled sadly. ˝If you were the good guys, why would you have soldiers with orders to kill at sight?˝

˝No, we don’t do that. Trust me; we just need you to come with us.˝

˝That’s not going to happen, I’m the prisoner in my own body but I won’t be the prisoner inside somebody’s walls, not again.˝ You gripped your bag between your fingers so hard that you got worried that they would break.

˝You have to˝

˝No, you know who I am. I know that you tasted the blood, I know what you do with people like me and I won’t let it happen to me. You are going to let me go because if you don’t the whole world will find out who you are.˝ Moving closer to where he was standing you tried to stand taller.

˝You can’t know,˝ shaking his head he chuckled at your attempt sure that you didn’t know.

˝But I do Peter.˝

˝How would you, Mister Stark would never tell you?˝ He stuttered the words shocked at you saying his name, he knew that you could never know. And he couldn’t understand why you haven’t acted differently around him if you knew.

˝I see you, Peter, I see everyone.˝ You said with sadness laced through your voice. ˝Now, move or I will hurt you.˝

˝I can’t.˝ it was the only thing he said.

˝I’m sorry,˝ you whispered.

Before he could ask anything his body hit the ground without you even touching him a few seconds later two men fall off the building and iron man followed to the ground with them. They couldn’t even see it coming, but they started falling one by one just like a domino. When your feet finally stepped onto solid concrete you pulled your hoodie covering your face. You hurried between bodies of man and woman sent to take you down. Some of them you even recognized as the world’s mightiest heroes. However, now all of them lay down as you tried to run away to find your freedom. There was only one place on the Earth where you could find it. You dreamed about it every night and a man who awaited your arrival because you let him see what you have seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed by as you were on the run. You changed your disguises, cars to finally get on the plain. It took you awhile; it took you so much strength not being able to fall asleep in a not controlled environment. You were aware that soon you will pass out; it was just a matter of time and nothing else.

At least you were finally close. You came into the land where your freedom was waiting, you came to Wakanda. You didn’t come here for the king of Wakanda you came to one who you knew will keep you safe if anybody tries to come for you because you can give him what he wants, you can give him the throne. The only thing questionable was if he will be willing to take it in that way.

 

You were so close, managing to pass the border without being seen. You came so close, only a few more steps, but you knew that you won’t make it. The blood was already dripping from your mouth and nose as you tried to decrease the distance between you and the freedom. But the pain that went through your body forced you to the ground. You heard loud voices and before you closed your eyes you could only whisper the name of the man who was your last hope. ˝M’Baku…˝

˝Are you still hiding from your father?˝ T’Challa asked watching his cousin moving his weight from one foot to the other.

˝I wished that I didn’t came back.˝ He finally stopped moving his feet letting his body fall on the bench that was placed against the window that overlooked the center of Wakanda.

˝You don’t mean that, N'Jadaka. This is your home.˝

˝Doesn’t feel like it anymore. Everyone is treating me as an outsider, even my father,˝ he talked with heaviness on his chest because he didn’t want to leave Wakanda in the first place, but his father and the previous king insisted on him.

˝He doesn-˝

˝You didn’t hear him this morning.˝ He scoffed remembering what his father told him. It was the same thing since he got back.

˝What did he say?˝ T’Challa sat down next to him waiting to hear what troubles was his uncle making.

˝He is forcing me to marry someone so that people wouldn’t think anymore that a member of royal blood is an outsider. It doesn’t even make sense, I’m not even the king, you are.˝

˝Your father must be worried about you. Since you came back you have been around only me and Shuri. He probably only wants grandchildren, remains me of my mother.˝ T’Challa chuckled a bit but stopped seeing the stoic expression on N'Jadaka’s face.

˝You have Nakia, you choose her.˝ He leaned his back against the cold glass closing his eyes. He hoped that he could finally relax being home, but it put him more on the edge than years spent away.

˝Listen, Shuri is leaving today to mountains. Go with her she should be leaving any minute, you will be away from your father for a while and I’m sure that M’Baku will let you stay longer.˝

˝Why is she leaving?˝ Opening his eyes he tilted his head to the side waiting for an answer.

˝M’Baku asked for her, somebody got hurt.˝ T’Challa shrugged still not happy about his sister going to the Jabari tribe after what happened on the day he had become king.

˝And you would leave her to go alone?˝ N'Jadaka asked furrowing his brows.

˝She can take care of herself and Ayo is going with her. So should I tell her to wait for you?˝ T’Challa looked back at him and was more than sure in what his cousin’s answer will be.

˝Yeah, I’ll be right there,˝ he was quick to his feet already running to the door before his father could find out that he was also leaving for a few days.

˝She is asking for you,˝ Shuri said immediately after walking into the throne room where M’Baku was talking to N'Jadaka.

M’Baku looked at the girl seeing that the look on her face still hasn’t changed from the moment she saw the woman. ˝Is she alright?˝ Standing up he moved to Shuri who only shrugged not knowing what to say. ˝You have all of those devices and you can’t help her?˝ He raised his voice unintentionally which caused N'Jadaka to stand between him and his cousin.

˝Calm down, she tried, alright?˝

˝Tried?˝ M’Baku laughed at them. ˝She doesn’t care about traditions, but she surrounds herself with things that she obviously does not understand˝

˝She..˝ Shuri took a deep breath not knowing if the leader of Jabari tribe will trust her.

˝Say it,˝ M’Baku ordered.

˝She doesn’t have a heart and her body is completely cold. Her blood is like nothing that I have ever seen and the amount of the blood that you said that she lost would be deadly for a human.˝

˝You are telling me that she is not human?˝ Before Shuri could answer M’Baku walked passed her heading to the room where he placed you.

He was reluctant in steeping in because he has seen more than you wanted for him to see. But before he could move you made that decision for him opening the door and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

˝I am only asking for a place to stay,˝ your voice was raspy and your eyes were bloodshot.

˝We don’t take in strays,˝ he approached you carefully keeping distance between you.

˝I understand, but I can give you something in return.˝ You kept your eyes on him holding your hand against your chest where the pain still hasn’t stopped.

˝What would that be?˝ He was intrigued to say at least. He didn’t know why you have chosen to come to him when you could have gone anywhere else and to anybody else.

˝The throne,˝ blinking a few times you tried to keep your eyes open.

˝How would you do that?˝ He was standing in front of you looking down at your smaller body.

˝Killing the king.˝ Your answer came out quickly and without any hesitation.

M’Baku couldn’t help himself but laugh. Seeing you weak and half dead while talking about killing a man stronger than him was unrealistic. ˝You would kill the king?˝

You didn’t respond with words but making him kneel before you as his body grew weaker and weaker and then you stopped.

˝I don’t know how you just did that, but you didn’t kill me.˝ He stayed on his knees placing his hands on the edges of the bed on each side of your thighs.

˝No, but I can if you want,˝ your voice came out as a whisper before you coughed.

˝You can’t kill the king.˝ Reaching out he moved his fingers to your face wiping away a drop of blood from the corner of your lips.

˝I can,˝ you insisted slapping his hand away, hating to be touched.

˝Well,˝ He retreated his hand to the mattress not breaking the eye contact. ˝I don’t doubt it after bringing me to my knees, but that is not a way to become a king. You are an outsider; if you kill him his cousin will take the throne.˝

˝I can kill him too; I only need a safe place to stay.˝

˝Why do you think you would be safe here?˝ He finally stood up from the ground.

˝I saw you I know you saw me too. I’m dying, I won’t stay this strong for much longer and I can’t let myself to die in a cage.˝ Your face was by now covered with tears and blood, but you weren’t giving up.

˝Alright,˝ M’Baku said suddenly turning his back to you.

˝Alright?˝ You couldn’t understand why would he suddenly agree when he knew from the beginning that you will be the person who will save someone dear to him.

˝Yes, because I have seen you and I saw the tragedy that you are bringing with you, but not to me or my people, you showed me and I saw. You can stay.˝

˝Thank you,˝ you smiled not able to stop the tears from the relief that wash over you. Finally, you let your body to hit the soft covers closing your eyes knowing that you were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a few days since you arrived at the Jabari tribe. Still feeling weak you didn’t force yourself out of the room that M’Baku let you stay in and also you haven’t seen him since your talk. You thought that he would be more curious about you, but probably he had other things to deal with no matter that practically an extraterrestrial being was living in his home, however, you shrugged it off.

You would let even more days to pass by, but there was something precious to you that M’Baku didn’t give you back since they found you in the snow. It was the most important thing that you ever had, it is the most important thing that everyone has, their heart and yours was locked in a small box made of Vibranium, not the one from Wakanda, but stolen from the Collector.

Walking slowly through the halls that had the view of the mountains you half stared ahead, however, your eyes ran to nature outside. It felt strange for you to be that close to something natural, strange, but fulfilling. And it wasn’t even important for you to look ahead when you didn’t know where you were going. But you were suddenly stopped seeing a man approaching you.

˝You are her, right?˝ The man spoke standing a few feet away from you with his hands behind his back.

˝To whom are you referring?˝ Knowing the answer you tilted your head to the side keeping your eyes on his hands aware of what they were holding.

˝The girl with no heart.˝ He cocked an eyebrow at you waiting for your answer assuming that you will avoid a straight answer.

˝Everybody has a heart, it doesn’t have to be inside your chest to keep you alive, does it?˝ You asked shrugging because you understood that nobody else will see it that way.

˝That’s not really what they told us in school.˝ He chuckled finding it a bit ridiculous.

˝You don’t have to laugh at the things that you don’t understand, the same as you are not laughing at the failure of not opening the box.˝

His chuckle died down the same as the smirk on his face, but he was quick to recover from it moving his hand to the front of his body. He was holding the small black box with an uneven surface in his open palm as if he was daring you to try to take it.

˝That belongs to me,˝ you didn’t have any energy to waste in trying to get it so you only placed your open palm in the level of your chest waiting for him to give it to you.

˝This is Vibranium, it belongs to Wakanda.˝ Closing his palm he stepped back playing with your patience.

˝No˝ Your voice got louder as you stood straight with your eyes focused on his.

˝No?˝ His chuckle reached your ears and you only smirked at him which confused him because he thought that he was the one who had the power over you, but he was wrong.

˝It does not.˝ You said waiting for his reaction. You’ve met a lot of people like him before and you could always put them back to their place as if you were intending to do with him, but after all you had to keep in mind that the man before you was royalty and not just that, but he had the face of a person that crept into your dreams many times refusing to leave.

˝It does,˝ there was a slight change in his voice a bit louder with harshness in it, however also a bit playful.

˝You wouldn’t know, would you? That metal wasn’t firstly found on Earth. It is from a place far from here and if anything that box was stolen before I stole it and now its mine.˝ Stepping closer you were taking the lead in the argument making all the valid points.

˝It is not yours if you stole it.˝

˝I stole it from a thief now give it back.˝ You stretched your hand away from your body waiting for him to finally give it back because it did belong to you, maybe not the box but its content.

˝What is inside?˝ He moved the box closer to your open palm barely touching your skin with the cold metal.

˝You would like to know, would you?˝ You cocked an eyebrow at him quickly snatching the box from him.

˝Yeah˝ He wasn’t upset about it, he only shrugged as if he could take it whenever he wants from you without any effort.

˝It is kinda sad that you will never be able to open it so you can save yourself the trouble and forget about it.˝

˝I graduated from MIT I think that I can handle it.˝ His smirk got significantly bigger only too disappear with your next question.

˝What is the MIT?˝ You asked genuinely surprised that you were supposed to know it. You could only guess that it was some kind of a school or something, but honestly, how could you even know when you weren’t like any other student in your school.

˝You are joking, right?˝

˝No, but as long as it’s not a place where they can enhance peoples intelligence to the point that their minds work fast as computers, I don’t really care.˝ You could see that it meant a lot to him and to his ego and shrugging it off only hurt his ego and you quite enjoyed seeing that at least you could have some fun before you leave this place for good.

˝Why would I need to be that sm-˝ he tried not to focus on what you said about MIT and move the subject back to the mysterious box that he stole from Shuri.

˝You need to be that smart to open it. That box is like a puzzle, but you have a thousand of combinations, even more, and every time you try to unlock it with a wrong pattern the box starts closing its self from inside layer by layer and only the owner is able to open it.˝ You moved your fingers across the different patterns on the box smiling sadly at the thought what those layers were hiding.

˝But you stole it.˝

˝Ask yourself am I not an owner if what’s inside belongs to me?˝ You waited for his answer only to got a disappointing remark.

˝But you can’t open it˝ He smiled triumphantly as if that made his ego better because somebody else also couldn’t do it.

˝How would you know that?˝ Your voice came out teasingly covering the sadness in it, because in one hand he was right.

˝What’s inside?˝ His voice was more demanding than before.

˝Don’t you really get it?˝ You dropped your shoulders defeated knowing that you will finally have to say it out loud.

˝No˝

˝My heart.˝ You smiled sadly at him and you could see that he didn’t notice it with a cheeky grin on his face thinking that you were playing with him if he only knew.

˝Your heart wouldn’t be able to fit inside.˝

˝Humans,˝ You exhaled walking away from him not even stopping when you heard the sound of his shoes following you.

You knew who he was; you knew who he could have been to you, but for what price and for how long? You lived your life not loving anyone, you lived your whole life never been loved by anyone. You knew what it was, but it is hard to love when your heart is not where it’s supposed to be. The Collector made sure of it that you never escape taking the only thing that mattered to you and he locked it away. However, you stole it from him, but not the key to open it. Now without it next to you, you were dying slowly, but for sure you were dying it wasn’t just the sickness that would pass by. There was already damage to your body that wouldn’t be able to fix even if you succeed to take your heart back.


	4. Chapter 4

There weren’t a lot of moments in your life that defined who you were; you never thought that you would be more than an object; however when that changed you still didn’t know who you were except a dying girl in unfamiliar surroundings.

There was a possibility of you becoming more, you knew that you could be more, but not being ready to face the man who destroyed you held you back. But also your body that was getting sicker while the box stayed unopened and your heart out of your reach.

˝What did you see?˝ Your voice broke the silence in the throne room.

M’Baku was standing away from the throne watching the mountains with his back to you. ˝Only what you showed me.˝ His hands were behind his back as he kept looking into the distance.

˝And something more.˝ You moved closer to him standing by his side as he glanced your way.

˝You are right, but how is possible that you don’t know?˝ He waited patiently for your answer not understanding how somebody like you wouldn’t be aware of the range of their abilities.

˝I’m dying; some things just slide past me.˝ Shrugging your shoulders you kept your eyes on the mountains before you. When you ran away you were feeling stronger and like you could do anything you wanted but the symptoms showed up quickly after your escape.

˝Or you let it slide so that I would let you stay.˝ He pointed out not believing that you would let something important to just slide past you. He knew that you were powerful; however, he wasn’t aware how sick you actually were.

˝I wish that it was true.˝ Your voice was lower than before as you said it under your breath.

˝Who did this to you?˝ M’Baku turned his whole body towards you while you stayed still facing the mountains and snow outside.

˝What exactly?˝ There wasn’t any emotion in your voice or on your face that would tell him anything more than what you were willing to say. However, he saw for a second the pain that quickly disappeared from your face.

˝You are not like us, you….˝ He was having a hard time with finding the right word to describe you not wanting to insult you.

˝I was born like this and then I was sold.˝ You said it if it was the most common thing in the world and it actually showed M’Baku how strong you were trying to be, although he could assume you were breaking inside, still there were some things that he couldn’t understand.

˝You were born without a heart.˝ He said while trying to put all the pieces together.

˝No, I was born with the universe on my back knowing where everybody is at every second and having control over them. I had a heart, I still have it, but I can’t get to it.˝ You finally let yourself to face him only to see sympathy on his face and you actually smiled at that because nobody was ever even nice to you and it seemed like he actually cares at least a little.

˝That box that you carry with you˝

˝Yes, the man to whom I was sold managed to take it out and lock it away so that I would be submissive so that I would be his object.˝ There was disgust laced in your tone and M’Baku could easily pick on it, but he had to know why you never hurt that man as he did hurt you.

˝Why don’t you kill him if you could kill the king of Wakanda?˝ To him that was the most reasonable thing that you could do, that was what he would do if he were in your place.

˝He is not on Earth and he is the only one who can unlock the box. My life is inside his hands.˝ You instinctively looked down towards your empty hands, already missing the slight weight of the box that you hid somewhere safe.

˝But you said that you were dying.˝

˝The same way as I can feel the life in others and take it away, I feel it inside me and it’s slowly fading.˝ You explained not entirely sure if it was the life you could feel, nobody ever explained to you who you were or what you could do.

˝Do you know when will it happen?˝ His voice didn’t change until now, he was worried about someone that he met a few days ago, but he felt the urge to protect them as he had for his family and his people.

˝Soon, but at least I’m free.˝

˝But you are not, aren’t you in that box as well?˝ There was no intention to hurt you or to overlook the fact that you accepted that kind of life, but to him, it looked like you were still a prisoner.

˝I don’t see it that way. It is the heart, but it’s not me. I’m here.˝ You stepped back from him walking closer to the glass because this kind of scenery to you could never be a prison.

˝But it is still the cage if somebody else is in charge of your heart, just like that man is.˝

˝Is your main purpose to make me feel more pathetic and sad than I already feel?˝ You finally let yourself to break in front of him, trying the hardest you could not to cry or scream from frustration. From your point it seemed like M’Baku saw you as somebody weak who came here to hide and die, he couldn’t even imagine what you have been through and you could only assume that he or nobody else would survive what you have.

˝No, I want to help you.˝ M’Baku stepped closer to you placing his palm on your shoulder and this time you didn’t flinch under the touch.

˝By saying that I am still a prisoner and that I will be it until I die.˝ Glancing over your shoulder you could see that he regretted saying those things in that way.

˝I’m telling you to kill him. You have already decided to die, why not take him with you?˝ He was a fighter and he would never turn his back from a fight.

˝I never said that I won’t do that.˝ Glancing back you felt the loss of his touch as he moved to stand in front of you.

˝So you will?˝

˝I will try.˝ You silently said and you were a bit surprised after seeing M’Baku looking proud at you.

˝Can you do something for me?˝ He asked after a few moments.

˝What?˝ At this point you hoped that he wouldn’t ask you to kill anyone because you were getting more tired after every kill and it was only making you sicker.

˝Talk to N’Jadaka.˝

˝To whom?˝ You were aware of who that was not only because you talked to him, but for another reason too. However you made a decision a long time ago in the same time period when you decided to come to Wakanda you decided that you will never belong to anyone in any way, not even to someone who you know would love you if you only give them a chance. Now that was only a possibility to which you turned your back to.

˝You know, so just do it or I will throw him from the mountain.˝ He chuckled at the end of the sentence thinking that you just didn’t know how to approach to N’Jadaka and not knowing about your decision.

˝Is that a good way to go?˝ Your face was completely void from any emotion, but M’Baku saw through you laughing before he answered.

˝You could ask him if he survives.˝

˝Alright, there is no need to get violent.˝ You stated ready to leave the room before he could ask you again.

˝Says the person that was ready to kill the king.˝

˝That’s in the past.˝ You were quick to answer as you were approaching the door.

˝That was yesterday.˝ M’Baku raised his voice so that you could hear him and you only turned around for a moment shrugging.

˝Yeah, that’s what I said.˝

˝I heard that I should talk to you.˝ N’Jadaka stopped you in the corridor as you were going to your room, however too slow. ˝Did you open it?˝ He asked after acknowledging that you weren’t really in the mood to talk or specifically to talk to him.

˝When did that become your problem?˝ Your voice was more intense and a bit threatening and not as in the way it was when you were talking to M’Baku.

˝I want to know.˝ He really wanted to normally talk to you, but it seemed that every time he tried you would be aggressive and sarcastic towards him.

˝I want a lot of things, it’s a tough life for those who have grown up with nothing unlike you.˝

˝You don’t know anything about me.˝ He stood straight before you with his hands behind his back.

˝The same like you don’t know anything about me, but you were quick to mess with me and something that is important to me.˝ You were being defensive not only because of your decision but because the first time you talk to him it was like he mocked you, something that the Collector did frequently.  

˝I’m sorry.˝ He was being sincere, but the harsh look on your face didn’t fade.

˝Are you really, ‘cause I never heard the member of royalty apologizing for anything?˝ You said with sarcasm dripping from every word you spoke and not feeling any bit sorry about it.

˝How many royalties do you even know?˝ He finally moved his hand to the front of his body waiting for your answer already ready for you to insult him.

˝Know? None really, but I was presented to many.˝

˝Presented?˝ That word caused confusion in him, not really knowing what you think he stared at you waiting for an explanation, but he got none from you.

˝Something that you would be aware if you knew me.˝ You simply said stepping back from him, feeling like you needed to distance yourself away from him.

˝But I want to know you.˝ His voice came out softer than you ever heard him talk.

˝Just in spite of your father’s wishes who wants you to marry.˝ It was a low blow from you, but you had to stay in reality because sometimes your dreams which could be called visions didn’t seem like the smartest and safest choice and you needed to stay safe at the moment. You wanted to feel safe and free at least for a while.

˝How do you know that?˝ He asked before he could even think about it because if he thought about it he would know the answer.

˝You are wasting your time and most importantly my time.˝ You already turned around to leave when he grabbed your wrist preventing you to go further. You glared at him if you wanted to kill him, but he ignored it.

˝I can’t talk to you because of my f-˝

˝Not your father N’Jadaka,˝ harshly yanking your wrist from his hold you continued, ˝you are the one who will do it, but you try to forget about it with bothering me, so stop it.˝

˝He told me something.˝ He changed the subject after he became aware that he couldn’t win that argument, no matter if you were right or not.

˝Who?˝

˝M’Baku, so why are you trying to keep me away?˝ M’Baku didn’t tell him a lot, but what he did tell him angered N’Jadaka because you treated him as if he meant completely nothing.

˝Because I don’t have time to fall for someone.˝ Finally admitting it out loud felt like you stabbed your heart.

˝For someone that you know will be a part of your life?˝

˝Life? This is not life; this is surviving nothing else.˝ Your voice echoed through space.

˝But it could be more.˝ He silently said with a hopeful smile on his face as he looked at you. However only thing he could see was anger on you and nothing else.

˝Just stop it, whatever M’Baku told you is not true! Don’t focus on me just to escape your real life. Your father will still wait for you when you come back with somebody suitable for you.˝ You moved closer to your door and he followed you. Before you could close the door of your room he had to ask you one more time.

˝Is that your final decision?˝

˝Yeah.˝ And with that, you closed the door to somebody who should have been to you something more than a stranger.


End file.
